Note To Self
by Your Pet Peeve
Summary: [One shot] Note to self. NEVER give Sasuke Bastard candy again. [SasuNaru]


**Hello all!**

**In celebration of Halloween, here's a little story!**

**This is my first SasuNaru fic!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto or the candy.**

**Okay. ON WITH THE ONE-SHOT!**

* * *

**Note To Self**

**By Chibi Shino**

"Ugh...where am I?"

CLICK!

"Ugh! What's with the lights?!"

"What is your name kid?"

"Eh?! Who are you?! Where am I?! WHY IS THE LIGHTING LIKE THIS?!"

"Answer the question boy."

"...Naruto Uzumaki...? Why?"

"We've got the right one. Show him the pictures."

"Right."

Rustle. Rustle.

"Are you familar with this boy?"

"That's Sasuke-bastard!"

"Yes. Sasuke Uchiha. Are you familar with him?"

"I just said his name. That must mean I know him, dude."

"He's a sly one..."

"Well rumor had it that he was with you and your pink haired friend tonight."

"That is true."

"What happened that made him so...crazy?"

"Hold on one second."

Zip! Flip!

"Wait. Where did you get that notebook?"

"Note to self. NEVER give Sasuke-Bastard candy again."

"Please tell us the story."

"Okay! Well it all started..."

* * *

"Come ON Sasuke!" A impatient pumpkin yelled to a door. "The candy is just BEGGING to be mine!" 

"Calm down Naruto." Said a pink haired nurse. "He's probably still getting ready."

"I KNOW, but I really want to leave!"

"Calm down, idiot." The door opened to reveal a (very hot) vampire with a scowl. "I hate Halloween..." He added, growling. Naruto clamped a hand over his mouth to supress his laughter. It looked like Sasuke was wearing some sort of dress. To make matters worse, the cape just added to his girliness. He glared. "Shut up." He scowled as he shut the door and made his way down the stairs. He looked at Naruto and smirked. "Pumpkin? And you think I look stupid?"

Naruto's face changed for holding in laughter to a glare in an instant. "Shut up, bastard." Naruto stared closely at his mouth and smiled. "Heh...fangs..." He said, pointing. Sasuke glared hard at the Kyuubi boy as if to burn a hole in him.

"Guys? GUYS?" The two brooding males turned to Sakura. "Come on! The candy's not going to get itself you know!" She started to walk down the path to the first house. Sasuke sighed and followed her. Why was he even doing this? Oh yeah. Kakashi. He coaxed Sasuke by saying it was just another 'mission'.

Boy, did he have him fooled.

"Mission my ass Kakashi. MISSION MY ASS." Sasuke cursed under his breath. Naruto ran in front of him to get first dibs. Sakura wouldn't allow it. Lady's first after all!

* * *

"Wow. That Sakura girl seems to like that motto." 

"Yup. She uses it against our team all the time."

"Please continue."

"Okay, so after about an hour of Trick or Treating..."

* * *

"Let's take a break, okay?" Asked a pleading Sakura as she fell to her knees. The boys nodded and fell right after her. She grabbed her pillow case, it was about a quarter fill, and looked through it. "You guys want to trade?" She asked as she rustled through the bag. Seeing there was no reason to say no, the boys agreed. She took out a Milky Way. "Anyone have a Kit Kat they don't want?" 

Sasuke rustled through his bag and retreved a Kit Kat. "Here." He said blutly. Sakura grabbed it and handed him his part of the trade. He threw it back into his bag as if it was nothing.

Naruto smiled and took out a mini bag. "How about a little baggy? I have no idea what's inside, but it must be good! For...3 mini Hershey bars!" Once again Sasuke won. "Thanks, bastard!" Sasuke said nothing.

Every trade, Sasuke just kept winning...and winning...and winning...

* * *

"Really?" 

"Yup."

"Very interesting...continue on."

"Okay! This is where the weird stuff comes in..."

* * *

"Sasuke! Why do you want all of that candy?" Sakura asked, pointing to Sasuke's bag which was at least 3 times as big as before. Sasuke said nothing. "Just tell me." She sounded a bit agrivated because most of candy was gone. 

Sasuke unwrapped a piece of chocolate. "I haven't had a piece of candy in a while."

"Why would that be?"

"...bad reaction."

"Like...?"

Right after Sakura said that, Sasuke plopped the chocolate into his mouth and he started to shake. Naruto gasped. "Hey! That one was mine!" He yelled. Sasuke said nothing and stood up. "Sasuke?" Naruto gulped as Sasuke started to run around. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Sasuke turned to Naruto and smiled wickedly. "W-What?" Sasuke walked closer. "WHAT?!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar and yanked him towards him. Naruto started to sweat rivers. "Hello there." Sasuke smirked. His breath tickled Naruto. He leaned into Naruto's ear. "I've been wanting to do this for a while now." He whispered, sending chills down Naruto's spine. Next thing he did shocked Naruto and Sakura the most.

He kissed him.

Naruto's eyes bulged as the Uchiha's lips connected with his. It was short, but it felt so...werid. Sasuke broke the kiss by throwing Naruto on the ground and running into town. Sakura stood up. "Naruto! He's getting into town!" She sprinted off after him.

Naruto just sat there in a daze.

* * *

"Do you know what was the worst part about it Mr.Policeman?"

"What?"

"...I kinda liked it."

* * *

**The end!**

**I had to write that! XD**

**Please R&R!**

**-Chibi Shino**


End file.
